bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloonarius the Inflator (BTDi)
Bloonarius the Inflator is a very large boss blimp whose primary abilities are the manipulation of water magic and the spawning of lower-class bloons. He is the first of the Elemental bosses. He was originally seen in Bloons Monkey City but returns to Bloons Tower Defense i with many buffs, new abilities, and a lot more health. Bloonarius has a single Class 4 Carrier Bay in the front, capable of rapidly spawning bloons up to the size of a BAD. The unique thing about Bloonarius is that the bloons are created directly inside the bay instead of just being held and deployed along the track. Because of this, Bloonarius is able to spawn hundreds of thousands of times more bloons than other spawning bloons (the exception being CHAOS Blimps, which can spawn a theoretically infinite number of lower tiers). Phase 1 Bloonarius starts with 8 green Auracrysts, each with 60,000 health. All of these must be destroyed in order to progress. Each surviving auracryst increases his speed by 5%, but each auracryst destroyed increases the recharge speed of his spawning abilities by 12.5%. The Stream Constantly spawns an infinite stream of Fortified Lead-lined Ceramic Bloons, one per frame. Massive Inflation Bloonarius spawns a BAD. Pretty simple but used often. Hyperinflation Bloonarius spawns 20 Inflated BFBs over 5 seconds. Chaos Summoning Bloonarius instantly summons one ENTROPY bloon for every auracryst destroyed. Order 63 Bloonarius spawns 300 Inflated Fortified Tank Ceramic Bloons, sent in 3 bursts of 100 which are spaced apart by 2 seconds. Rush of Death Spawns one million Camo Regrow Rainbow Bloons compressed into a single space. Yellow Infusion Bloonarius increases his speed by 200% for 5 seconds. All bloons spawned during this time are given the Tattered property. Chaos Infusion Bloonarius and his auracrysts take 50% less damage from strong attacks for 10 seconds, similar to CHAOS Blimps. Death By Regen Bloonarius spawns a Regrow ZOMG. Essentially, you have 2 seconds to pop all 4 BFBs inside it, otherwise, you're screwed. Phase 2 After destroying all of Bloonarius's auracrysts, his speed will be returned to normal, but his spawning abilities will now be recharging twice as fast as they did at the start and will charge even faster based on the amount of health he has lost, up to an extra 50%. He also gains several offensive abilities. The Legion Constantly spawns an infinite stream of Shielded Tank Fortified Unstoppable Gunner Titanium Bloons, one every 6 frames. Massive Inflation II Massive Inflation will now spawn a Fortified Gunner BAD instead of a normal one and is used more often. Grinder Bloonarius's propellers spin extremely quickly, inflicting 2 damage per frame to any tower he comes in contact with. Affected towers will be given either the Bleeding or Burning status effect for 5 seconds, depending on whether they are organic or mechanical. The oversized propeller in his carrier bay will inflict 3x damage. Whirlpool All water-based towers take 50 damage plus 30% of their maximum health. Land towers placed near water take 60 damage due to the powerful waves. Water-based towers destroyed by this attack cannot be revived. Dehydration All organic towers take damage equal to 20% of their current health. Bloonarius is healed by 100 times the total damage done by this attack. This attack can overheal if he is close to his maximum health. Mechanical towers will be slowed by 20% for 10 seconds instead. Compression Shield Bloonarius spawns an orbiting ring around him composed of ten million Steel Bloons. Will not use this ability again until the ring is destroyed. Inflation Blast Bloonarius charges up for 5 seconds, then fires a wide beam of energy directly forward, dealing 300 damage per second to any tower in its path for 2 seconds. Spawns 10 Fortified Tank MDGs in the process. This section is incomplete. More stuff will go here soon. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses